Kite
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Marzia is a cheery happy girl. Unfortunately Felix has been avoiding her lately. And recently she made a discovery: An abandon Kite on the street.


**Title: Kite **

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Sexual themes, Violence, Depression, Dark themes, Language, You have been warned. **

**Author's Note: I shouldn't make this story due to me making an another story with such a heavy plot. But why not? This should be a fun project to work on. **

**Pairings: Pewdiecry, And many more **

**Summary:**

_I love Marzia... _

_She doesn't get that much love on this site. _

_So why not make this? _

_It's the least I could do._

_This story is deeply inspired by the web comic: Knite by Yuumei. _

* * *

**Marzia's POV**

I fiddled with the kite. Checking to see if it was perfect. Thankfully, There were not any rips that I could see. The Kite was a beautiful velvet crimson. And it was japanese style designed. So it had patterns that were eye-catching and beautiful. It was in the shape of a slight 'V' Everything was designed and hand crafted perfectly. Not flaws whatsoever, There was a long black string attached to the bottom so when the kite flew. The string followed delicately.

From a distance, It looked like the kite can be broken easily. Just a little bit of pressure and bam, It crushed into a million pieces. But no, The kite was light, But hard and firm. Indestructible: That's what it felt like.

"Wow, It's so beautiful and cute." I said, Taking note of the golden japanese tree pattern on the kite. I felt around, And realized all of the parts holding the kite together were made out of metal. A shiny gold tinted metal.

What surprised me the most is how I found this kite, It was laying on the street. The string was tied around a metal pole so it was obvious someone had left it there. Thinking that someone was going to come back. I left, And the next day. When I was walking out to buy some more banana milk. The kite, Was still there.

It was so tempting, I couldn't help it. And so, I took the kite home. Making sure Felix didn't see. I made sure to inspect the kite. Intent on finding a card or something to at least give me some knowledge of who the owner was but. Nothing

I sighed, Putting the kite aside and I laid my head on the desk, My arms as the pillows of course. I guess I can't give the kite back to the owner. Even if I had a chance to give the kite back to its owner, I feel like I shouldn't. Does that mean I'm a thief? A groan escaped me. I'm so confused.

I glanced at the kite, Every detail of the kite was amazing. It looked like it costed a fortune! So why would someone leave it?

"Hm... I'm going to name you..." I trailed off, Pondering for a moment. Yes, I know I shouldn't be naming a kite I possibly stole but, Why not? It's cute too.

"Koki... Yes, Koki! It's a japanese name! And your japanese! I feel like this is going to be the start for a great friendship." I cheerfully said, I hugged the kite, Making sure not to break it. Even though it practically made out of steel!

I looked and smiled at the kite. I'm happy. So why do I have this sunken feeling?

* * *

"Marzia! Cry is coming over!" Felix shouted from downstairs, I flinched. That was unexpected. Recently, For about a few months actually, Felix has been having Cry come over a lot lately. And Felix has been avoiding me entirely. I frowned, Picking up the brush and starting going throw my air. According to the mirror, My brush was stuck in a birds nest. I dropped the brush lazily. And looked at my pale form.

I lost weight, And not in a good way. I'm losing my color, My personality. My looks, Everything. I always seemed to have a clear pout on my face. Not a bright smile anymore. And Felix, Hasn't noticed.

I bit my lip, Hastily walking down the stairs. Cry will be here any minute. Better get the snacks ready so Cry and my boyfriend will just eat and talk about sex jokes and watch porno movies, And I'll be in the back of his mind! I teared up at the thought. I started to feel a hate for Cry. Slowly... He's taking Felix away from me, And I'm not saying that in creepy girlfriend wise. I mean Felix is the only I have. He's in the center of my life right now so why throw that away? My thoughts drifted back to the Kite, Name is now Koki, My angry scrunched up expression softened. Koki, Were both in the same situation...

I gulped, Almost slamming the snacks on the counter. Taking the large bowls and pouring the bags in. With an angry air around me. I slammed the bowls on the table in front of the Tv, Where Cry and Felix will watch.

I huffed loudly, Before stomping upstairs. Before I opened the door, I heard the doorbell ring. I scowled, He's here already? I went inside my room. Slamming the door closed and locking it. Running to my desk, I growled as I heard Cry say hi to Felix. And of course they were already starting a conversation.

Next to the desk there was a small table at the same height of the desk made out of the same dark bark rich wood. On the table the kite laid there, I'm going to have to learn to start labeling the kite Koki shouldn't I? I sighed in defeat, A forced gentle smile on my face.

"Hey Koki buddy." I cooed, Gently brushing the side of Kai. My thoughts drifted to me and Koki on the beach, And I threw him high in the sky. And he gently cruised through the wind. We both didn't have a care in the world.

"Ugh, What am I gonna do now?" I groaned, Pulling out a few pieces of paper. I mindlessly started scribbling on the white sheets. And without even realizing it. I usually draw me and Felix but... This time I accidently drew me and Koki, I was a small cartoon character. A roundish face. Similar to anime, And for the eyes were just small black filled ovals. I drew myself and Koki, We were standing in a place that looked like the area I first found Koki. I was holding him. He was tucked neatly over my shoulder. Nestled in my neck.

I felt happy after scrolling my eyes on the artwork. I felt relived somehow. Knowing that I had Koki here beside me. I smiled wider. And starting drawing more Koki's; Getting a rich color crimson pencil to color Koki, Blue for the sky and so on.

I finally finished my master piece. And I felt happy. Completely oblivious to Felix and Cry talking about nonsense downstairs

"One day I'll take you to flight Koki!" I said cheerfully, All of my worries slipping in the back of my mind. Of course there was no response from Koki. But I still didn't believe him to be just an object. I'm already feeling so attached to him. I swear to the heavens though, Koki's left wing fluttered slightly when I said that.

* * *

Feeling much, MUCH Better: I was happy enough to walk downstairs to say hi to Felix and Ryan. I hummed quietly, Ready to be kind and happy! But-

I froze midway down the stairs, Shock locked me in place. I shattered into a million pieces when I saw Felix... Kissing Ryan. I covered my mouth, Tears sprain up to my dark eyes. I quietly ran up the stairs. Hoping not to attract their attention. My heart was broken. Permanently, My eyes were wide. And I felt like coughing up blood. I took one last glance at them making out and quickly ran away.

I was wheezing due to the pressure on my heart. I fell on the bed, Tears pouring down my face uncontrollably. I held my hair tightly. Unable to endure the pain...

_Why oh why? Can't we fly? _

_I want to fly... _

_I want to fly with you, Koki. _

_My nightmare in heaven, Alone... _

_Alone. _

_I don't want to be alone. _

_Why oh why? Is my nightmare in heaven?_

_Why is my paradise gone_

_Alone, Alone_

_The only thing I have left... _

_Is you. _

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
